


海贼

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	海贼

床正上方的天花板有一个环扣。

上面系着锁链，锁链的下方是一双腕部被交叠在一起的手。铁质的链条沉重又难以挣脱，锁住腕骨的圆环里垫着一圈绒毛，温柔的束缚在皮肤上留下轻微的红痕。  
那双手很好看，骨节分明的手指略微低垂着，交织在一起像一只漂亮的蝴蝶。

今夜是献给海贼祭品之日。

窗外是摇曳的大海还有欢庆的水手们在喧哗，一切嘈杂被阻断在一墙之内。羽风薰的四周很安静，他全身赤裸的被吊在床上，双膝堪堪撑在床面，往上是线条漂亮的大腿，以及两腿之间挺翘的性器。

在来之前，打晕他的人还用了些下流招数。此时此刻不顾内心的想法，身体擅自窜起的火苗让羽风薰更加觉得难堪。前端已经渗出了透明的液体，他那里的形状也是极其好看的，流出的液体来不及滴落，却顺着挺立的性器滑过皮肤，不多时连藏在下面的囊袋也被水渍打湿变得淫乱起来。

羽风薰微张着嘴喘气，凌乱的金色发丝顺着低垂的头遮住了他的脸颊，红透的耳根却清晰可见。

救救我。

谁来救救我。

在这样意识模糊间，门被打开了。

羽风薰是一艘商船主家的小儿子，近些年来海盗横行，大多货船都遭过抢夺。一般情况下，海盗都是贪财的，贪财却讲规矩。只要乖乖奉上金钱和货物也一定能脱困，只是这一次对方却想要的更多。

羽风薰依稀记得昏迷前看到的那个人。他站在远处，黑色的头发和暗红色的眼睛，他看向自己，只是短暂的视线相接却让人全身都起了寒意。

随后羽风薰就失去了意识。

床铺的一侧塌陷出了痕迹，是有人靠近的声音。羽风薰颤抖了一下，全身都紧绷了起来。

那是一双略微冰冷的手，轻轻的抚过脸颊撩起他鬓角的碎发。冰凉的指腹摩擦皮肤的温度让人感到非常舒服，甚至那轻微的接触让毛孔都颤栗起来，麻痒的电流透过皮肤让脑袋逐渐变得迟钝。

羽风薰毫无抵抗的任由对方将头发撩到他的耳后，露出发红的侧脸和水汽氤氲的眼睛，微张的口小声又急促的喘息着，耳根红的要滴下血一般。

“对不起，吾辈不知道他们会这么对你。”

意识模糊间，耳边传来了这样的声音。羽风薰的身体轻轻动了一下，原本低垂的头也循着声音的来源有了反应，他侧过脸，耳垂却擦过对方的指尖，一瞬间仿佛电流激过全身，顺着脊椎直达尾椎，惹得心脏突突直跳，在这样忍耐中突如其来的快感里，羽风薰猝不及防的射了。

来人话还未说完，他毫不在意被弄脏的衣服，只是轻轻瞥了一眼薰释放后仍挺翘的性器，转眼却看见了一双憋到通红的眼睛。羽风薰的眼泪就在眼眶里，整个人散发出比刚才还要灼热的气息，因为羞耻而发着抖，他自己都不知道，咬着下唇挣扎的样子是多么诱人。

“薰君，吾辈可以这么叫你吗？”也许是因为心疼而动容，那人抬起手，安抚性的捧起羽风薰的脸颊让他正对着自己，“吾辈的名字，是朔间零。”

今夜是海贼的狂欢，掠夺财物，声望，还有...战利品。

 

“薰君，放松一点......”

被吊起的身体没有凭依，羽风薰挣扎着拒绝被揽在朔间零的怀里，即使看不见身后，那股压迫感还是像山一样袭来。滚烫的热度就抵在身后，羽风薰从来不知道两个男人也可以做爱，他连自慰都很少做过，不然也不会很快的就被刺激起来。

他的身体已经射过两次了。第二次是被轻柔的握在手里，对方很清楚男人的弱点，指腹在性器的皱褶间摩擦，一点点从最下面与囊袋连接的地方开始游移，直到顶端。最开始只是偶尔轻轻擦过前端的开口，到最后竟被尝试着用食指按压着插入，羽风薰全身痉挛着，在崩溃间轻易的缴械了。

意识回复的时间一切都是恍惚的，他不记得自己说了什么，也或是一直咬着牙齿忍耐着声音，等反应过来的时候，泪水和口水早已经浸湿了他的下颚。

“朔间..... 不要碰我，不要了...”

察觉到朔间零意图的瞬间，羽风薰尖叫出声，恐惧令他崩溃...甚至慌不择路的喊出了对方的名字。他紧紧夹着自己的双腿，因为挣扎双手晃动让铁链发出了沉闷的响声，他拼命向前爬去，一切努力却在被揽回来的瞬间化为乌有。

“薰君，如果你不愿意，放松....放松，如果你不愿意的话，吾辈是不会勉强你的。”背后传来的声音不知带着几分真心，羽风薰感觉到朔间零的气息就停留在耳畔，呼出的热气搔的他耳根都颤抖了起来，他呜咽着回应，只想让对方放了自己。“朔间...朔间桑......”

“薰君，你看你这里。”再度包裹全身的热度让他因为药物敏感的身体又一次的起了反应，朔间零轻笑着摸了两把他的性器，在羽风薰耳边继续道，“是它不愿意让吾辈放开你喏...”

说完这句话，朔间零就扳过羽风薰的脸吻上了他的嘴唇。

动作激烈却不容拒绝，在深吻里拉过羽风薰的舌头，模拟着交媾的动作侵犯着他的一切，甚至连舌底的嫩肉也不放过，被迫扬起的舌头和无法闭合的唇角让羽风薰流下了大量口水，一部分滴在了床单，一部分顺着脖颈滑向更暧昧的地方。

这个吻像是要夺取羽风薰的一切，同时也宣示着什么。

羽风薰在迷乱中睁开眼睛，他的面前是一个叫朔间零的陌生人。黑色的头发，红色的眼睛，离的很近的距离可以发现这人其实生的很漂亮，他的眼底泛着光，这一抹光芒却令人熟悉。

是什么呢，在记忆深处。

一个模糊又幼小的身体。

很快羽风薰就不再有心思思考其他什么，他在这个吻里彻底被击溃了防线，紧闭的双腿也颤巍巍的露出了缝隙，就是这么一丝弱点，马上就被强硬的挤入了。

“啊....什么.....！”

“我不要....不要.......求求你、求求你朔间桑，好痛....！”

羽风薰的手没有自由，他只能拼命甩着头哭泣，来自后背的压制让他无法动弹，过了半晌羽风薰听到了一声叹息。

随后对方没有再尝试进入他的身体。就在羽风薰以为自己安全了的时候，大腿的缝隙却又被挤开了。

“吾辈不会勉强薰君的。”

这样说着的男人，却用滚烫的性器，一点一点挤开了他的腿缝，“今天不会进去的...”

“什么...不要....你在干什么？！”惊呼才刚刚出口，朔间零已经擦过他的底部将带着热度形状可怕的东西从羽风薰的腿缝里操了出去，“这是什么....？！”

摩擦也能带来快感。甚至是从来没有体验过的，令人绝望的快感。

“明明没有.....没有进、去，啊....为什么......啊！”

接下来是一段让人疯狂的抽插，朔间零把手按在他的大腿上，让羽风薰无法分开双腿，一开始是干涩又疼痛的，可是会被擦过囊袋和阴茎底部，只是这样的刺激就让人食髓知味。

“薰君.....薰君.....”低哑的声音从头的上方传来，羽风薰的大腿根部已经红了一片，他的性器一股一股的流下液体，打湿了两人相连的腿根，让朔间零的动作更加顺畅。

敏感的身体在强烈的撞击下又一次失控，羽风薰在痉挛中第三次射精了。这次之后他就失去了意识，在失去意识的前一秒，耳边传来了朔间零最后声音，“薰君.....”

这个人，明明做的事情不可原谅，为什么....为什么声音却这么温柔呢？


End file.
